Sun warm
by FirefromtheSky
Summary: They know it's wrong but they can't help it, it's stronger than them. they want, they need each other, because she was cold like the night and he will always be her sun.


Hello there so here there is a story that just pop in my head. It's a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight otherwise Bella would have chose Jacob over Edward.

Just so you know english is not my first lenguage so sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistake.

"**Sun ****warm****"**

This was wrong and they both knew it.

She was married, and she was a vampire. He was her daughter's soulmate, and he was a werewolf.

When they were humans, well, when she was, they were best friends. Back then he was inlove with her and she knew it, in fact she was inlove with him too, but there was also Edward, and she was inlove with him too.

One was a vampire, and the other a were wolf, they were rivals because that it is how it suppose to be. Vampires killed people and werewolfes killed vampires. Lucky for her there was the treaty, so she was sure they won't killed eachother, besides Edward didn't kill people.

She had to choose and she knew it. One meant dead and cold, the other life and warm. But in the end she chose the dead over the life and the cold over the warm.

She was happy, she had Edward -her loving husband- and Reneesme, their precious daughter, Jacob's soulmate.

She was a vampire too, like she always want it since the day she found out that Edward was one. She had her father, he didn't know the entire truth, but he knew enough and he was there for her and his grandaughter.

She should feel complete, and so it was, but sometimes she couldn't help it. She misssed it. She missed being human. Being clumsy and break things and stuff like that; she could stand that... but there was something stronger that she needed to feel. Her senses were more developed but still there was something she couldn't feel: warm.

She couln't help but to feel envy towards her daughter, she was half-human, but still, she could feel the sun; and then of course there was Jacob, who used to be her sun.

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed it, she needed him, she wanted him. And he knew it, he has been her best friend for a very long time, they were close to eachother, and he knew exactly how to read her.

The first time it was in the forest, she was hungry and went there to hunt something ant then she saw him. He was just there lying in the middle of the forest. And he was shirtless, she hat to admid it, he was hot.

When he saw her standind there staring at him he understand that despite that he has found his soulmate he still feel something for her, and it's very strong, and he knew that she was in the same situation.

They wanted it, needed it eachother so badly but it was so wrong. But in the moment he kiss her, that didn't matter anyway. At first it was slow and sweet but then it turn into a hungry kiss fill with lust, longing and need. They forget about everything else in the moment their tongues met.

They did'nt realise what they were doing until it was to late, he was thrusting into her making her bite her lower lip to not scream, but when he suddenly became more rought thrusting deeper and harder while sucking on her pale breasts, she couldn't help but scream his name in delight. She had never felt this way with Edward, she didn't know why but she love it, she coul feel her warm body pressed against hers. His hands caressing every inch of her body, she literally felt like she was on fire. His tongue licking and sucking her nipples like they were lollipops was driving her wild, and his strong thrusts were making her go crazy.

"Mmm, you taste so good" She hear him say. And it was so damn sexy.

" Jacob –pant- please... ah... don't stop..."

She was so close, and he was too, she knew it when he start to penetrate her harder, deeper, and faster. By now the only thing she could do was scream his name and pull on his hair with one hand and sank her nails on his back.

"Aaah... Jacob... mmm... aaahh"

He loved the way she say his name, it was arounsig, she sounded so helpless, she was almost at the edge and he coul feel it. Her wet walls were tighting around him and it felt so fucking good.

"Bella" He breath out.

She kept moaning and moaning and screaming his name while he was fucking her like a wild animal. And then with one harsh and deep thrust she came and so did he while moaning eachothers name.

After that they just lay there, until the reality sink in. They were aware of what they have done and they promess each other that it wouldn't happen again.

They broke their promess and more than once. They've try really hard not to give in but it was stronger than them. The lust, desire and love that they felt for each other was too much and they couln't control it.

At the begining she thought that he would discover what was happening between her and him. I mean it woul happen eventually because he could read his mind. But that didn't happen, he alredy knew how to evoid that, he just blocked his toughts of her by thinking in something else whenever he was around. The smell wasn't a problem Jacob was always hunging around her so it was normal for her to smell like him and viceversa.

They were in the forest again, in tha same place where everything started, it was their place, they would always have their secret meetings there. It was beautiful and peaceful. While they lay there huging each other, she tought it was a luck that Edward couln't read her mind, otherwise he would alredy know about her affair. First she used to wonder why he was doing that, she knew why she was doing it, she needed him, his warm and love, just like when she was human.

And then she realise that he always loved her, and that despite everything else he always will. Because she was cold like the night, like the dead, and he was the entire opposite. He would always be her sun.

Hope you like it! Review!


End file.
